An Afterlife Of Love
by TheOcean'sMage12
Summary: Set after the end of The Fault In Our Stars. What happens when Hazel is reunited with the one she loves? How does Isaac react to both of his friends deaths? Will he be reunited as well? And what happens when Isaac meets a girl? One-shot Suckish summary! Please read! HazelxAugustus Slight IsaacxOC


**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Fault In Our Stars. If I did, Augustus would still be alive. Enjoy!_**

_Hazel's Point Of View_

Pain. Pain was all I felt. Pain was all I heard. Pain was all I tasted. Pain was all I _knew. _Between battling cancer that was getting worse and losing the love of me life? My lungs were on fire. I guessed it could be fluid in them. I knew I was in the hospital. I remembered waking up there. All of a sudden, my eyes opened and my sight was blurry. My eyes reached all the way over to across the room and there stood three fuzzy figures. One looked like a doctor and the other two looked like my mom and dad. I couldn't hear anything over the pain, but it looked like the doctor was talking. Suddenly, the mom-looking figure started shaking. Was she crying? My question was soon answered when sound pierced through my eardrums like blades. The figure who I confirmed as my mom, sunk to her knees on the floor and wailed. The sound wasn't an over emotional, over dramatic sob. It definitely was a cry of joy. It was just so... so... sad. I had never heard my mom make such a sound before. The dad figure knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. He was crying too, but not as terribly as my mom.

"I am extremely sorry Mr and Mrs Lancaster. We'll make sure it's done as peaceful as possible. It'll be like falling asleep. Again, I'm so, so sorry." The doctor said very solemnly.

In my life, I had encountered doctors who were openly compassionate and caring and some who put up a cold front, almost like they were trying not to get too close to a dying patient. This doctor sounded like she cared. But still, every night, I thanked the stars that the world has both of those people. Because no matter what, death is death. And seeing different people react to it is fascinates me. But what did she mean? Was I... was I dying? I realize I shouldn't have been so surprised. I had been dancing near death since I was diagnosed. But still, what would you do if you realized you were dying? Once my parents had gotten off the floor, they made their way to my bedside. They looked down at me, sadness on their faces.

"Hazel..." My mom started before pushing the heel of her hand to her eyes.

"Hazel, we love you so much sweetie." My dad finished for her, his voice cracking at the end.

"So, so much." My mom added, crying.

"Hazel, honey, all I want you to do is count backwards from three, when I say so. Alright?" The doctor said kindly.

I slowly and painfully nodded my head.

'I _wish could talk so I can tell my parents that I love them. And say goodbye to Isaac and Kaitlyn.' _I thought. '_Oh, god. Isaac. He'll be all alone.' _

"Ready, Hazel?" The doctor asked.

My parents grabbed both of my hands and the tears started flowing from both their eyes and mine.

"I love you." I mouthed out.

I think they understood because, my mom placed a kiss on my forehead and my dad kissed my hand.

Slightly squeezing their hands, I started to count.

_1..._

I locked eyes with my mom.

_2..._

_"You'll always be my mother." _I thought.

_3..._

A flash of white swallowed me whole.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I was lying in a grassy meadow. The sky was a bright blue and fluffy white clouds were floating all around it. The grass was unnaturally soft and was so green it looked fake. I looked down at my body and saw that I was dressed in a white summer dress with short sleeves. I felt no pain. But, where was I? I pulled myself up and off the ground and reached for my oxygen tank so I could explore my new surroundings. To my surprise, it wasn't there. I felt around my face and found that there was no plastic tube in my nose. But, I was breathing properly? As a test, I sucked in a giant breath. What the hell was going on? I started walking away from the meadow, really having no idea where I was going. I started climbing up a tall hill. Maybe I could find someone who could tell me where I was. When I got to the top of the hill, I saw a tall young man, with his back facing me. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans.<p>

"Hello!? Sir, do you know where I am?"

The man didn't say anything. Instead, he slowly turned around and smiled broadly. I swear to god, my eyes fell out of my head, right then and there. I recognized those handsome blue eyes anywhere.

"...Gus?"

"Hey, Hazel Grace." He said.

With tears of joy in the corners of my eyes, I sprinted towards the great love of my life and launched myself into his arms, making us both fall to the ground, me on top of him. I instantly kissed his lips, which he responded to. The kiss lasted for what felt like forever. I was almost afraid to let go, worrying that if I did, I would wake up back in that hospital bed. After the kiss ended, I burrowed my head into his chest and just cherished the moment of his arms around me.

"Jeez, Hazel Grace, it took you long enough to get here."

"Well, sorry that cancer isn't so quick with everyone." I laughed sarcastically, my words muffled.

We both got up off the ground, but never let go of each other. Gus rested his head on the top of mine.

"I love you so much, you know?" He whispered.

"I know, I love you so much too." I replied.

After a little moment of silence, Gus and my started walking down the hill (holding hands) and along a gorgeous sidewalk with street lights and plenty of trees and shrubs. Whoever created this place must have really been into gardening. Which reminded me.

"Gus, where are we?" I asked.

Gus swung our connected hands and replied.

"Well, my best guess is that we're in Heaven. I've made friends here, who've told me that. That's why you look better. And why I have two functioning legs."

Gus rolled up his pant leg to show that the leg that used to be prosthetic, was in fact, real bone and flesh. Gus rolled his pant leg back down and we kept walking.

"But, Heaven sounds a bit to fancy, doesn't it?" Gus added.

"Let's nickname it then. What about... Somewhere?" I guessed aloud.

"Hmm... Somewhere. I like it." Gus stated smiling.

I smiled in return and looked all around, taking in the beauty of Somewhere. When, I looked back at Gus, he was smiling at me, as if he never looked away.

"You're so brilliant." He chuckled.

"Brilliant?" I giggled.

"Hey, I like my new vocabulary. I hope you like it too." laughed Gus.

I stared at Gus and smiled.

"I do, Augustus. I do."

* * *

><p><em><span>Brookes Point Of View<span>_

I had been in Heaven for a while before I met Gus. After my crazy-ass brother came after me with a butcher's knife, I ended up here. Actually, I kind of thanked the psycho for it. My life on Earth hadn't been the greatest. With my parents screwed up divorce, my brother's mental heath gone wrong, girls at school spreading rumours about me and pretty much one mess after another. Death had NEVER been the answer, but still, it was nice to get away from that old messy life. But, there was still things I longed for. The first thing being, a friend. Sure, I had friends. I hung out with the girls at school (the ones who didn't hate me), but I never had that one good friend, that I could talk to about anything. That was, until I met Gus. He seemed to understand my viewpoint. I don't know why. From what he told me, his life rocked. Anyways, I finally had a friend. And before you say anything, NO, I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! He's really not my type. And besides, on his first day here, Gus told me about a girl he liked. Well, 'liked' is putting it lightly. Loved, adored, cherished... Whatever word you wanna use, he was head over heels for this girl. And a few weeks later, I got to meet that girl. Turns out, they both had cancer. Oops, I guess Gus's life didn't rock as much as I thought. Anyways, I really liked Hazel. She was smart (like me), kind and, by the way, was totally adorable with Gus. Hazel Grace Lancaster and Augustus Waters. Two peas in a pod. I mean, if you were a total stranger and just saw them, you could tell they were in love. Like the way he looks at her makes my heart melt. Which was kind of sad for me, because I had never gotten that in life. Anyways, one day after I met Hazel, I was sitting at one of the picnic tables in Heaven, sketching the trees. By the way, in Heaven, you can wish for anything you want and get it. Except you can't wish for people. Hazel and Gus were probably at the exact replica of Gus's house (which he had wished for). Suddenly, I saw a giant yellow light streaming from the sky and into the meadow. That only meant one thing. Another dead person in Heaven. I ran my fingers through my long wavy blond hair and waited for the person to climb up the hill and show themselves.

_1 minute... 2 minutes... 3 minutes... 4 minutes..._

Damn, what was taking this person so long. I decided to investigate. I got up from the table and started heading towards the hill. After I reached the top, I looked down at the newcomer. He was pretty tall, had dark hair and was WAY cuter than Gus. At least to me... Sorry, Gus... But, the weird thing about this handsome new guy was that he looking around, and like, constantly rubbing his eyes.

"HEY! MR! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I called out, walking down the hill towards him.

"Holy shi- How? What? How is this happening?" I heard him mutter, still looking all around.

"How is what happening?" I asked, now five feet away from him.

The boy then cleared the space between us, grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me like a rag doll.

"How am I seeing right now?" He asked.

"Gee, I don't know... With your eyes?" I stated sarcastically as he stopped shaking me.

"Wait... AM I DEAD?" the new guy screamed, his voice echoing throughout the meadow.

I rubbed my ears.

"Yeah... Welcome to Heaven. I'm Brooke." I said, sticking my hand out for him to shake.

The boy seemed a bit calmer now. He examined me from head to toe with a goofy grin on his face.

"And you are?" I asked slowly.

The boy suddenly broke out of his trans and shook my hand.

"I'm Isaac." He said. "Wait, if I'm dead, there are some people I have to see."

"Oh, I can help! My friend knows a lot about the location of people here. I'll take you to him." I chirped.

"Alright." Isaac said.

"Alright." I repeated.

"Maybe 'Alright' can be our 'Okay' and our 'Always'." Isaac whispered.

"Huh?" I said confusedly.

Isaac looked like he was about to say something, but he stopped himself.

"Never mind. It'd take WAY too long to explain."

* * *

><p>I led Isaac to the replica of Augustus's house. Just as we mounted the steps of the porch, Isaac started to look around again.<p>

"Nice place, huh?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah... in a familiar kind of way..." He trailed off.

I shrugged my shoulders and opened the front door.

"Gus? Are you home?" I called in.

"You have a friend named Gus?" Isaac asked, looking bewildered.

"Well, his name's Augustus, but we all call him Gus." I replied.

We both walked through the doorway.

"Hey, Gus? Are you here?" I called again.

"Yeah! Down here!" I heard Gus call back.

Isaac's eyes widened to the size of apples as he heard the voice. Suddenly, he darted through the hall and down the stairs to the basement. I ran after him. When I finally caught up with Isaac, we were both standing in front of Hazel and Augustus, who were on the couch. But when the couple saw us, their eyes became just as wide as Isaac's.

"Hazel? Gus?" Isaac whispered.

"Isaac?" Hazel and Gus whispered in unison.

* * *

><p><span><em>Isaac's Point Of View<em>

I was laying in bed when I got the news that killed me. I heard my mom come in.

"Isaac, sweetie..." her voice was sad.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm afraid... it's your friend Hazel... she's... dead." my mom said.

"WHAT?" I screamed, bolting upright in bed.

No... Hazel couldn't be dead... Not her too.

"Honey, she was very sick..."

"Mom, this better be some sick joke!" I yelled,

"Isaac, does it _look _like I'm joking?" She said defensively.

But she instantly regretted her words. I could tell.

"Isaac... that was the wrong word..." my mom sighed.

All this anger built up inside me and it suddenly exploded.

"Gee. I wouldn't know if you were joking or not, Mom. I'm only BLIND! GOD, YOU'RE SO STUPID! YOU AND THE REST OF THIS GODDAMN WORLD!" I screamed.

I jumped out of bed and ran out of my room, having absolutely no clue where I was going. I just wanted to be alone.

"ISAAC!" I heard my mom yell after me.

But, I didn't care. I regretted _nothing_ that I said to her. And if she wanted my to apologize to her, she was pretty fricken mistaken. All of a sudden, I felt my foot trip and I felt myself falling. Falling down the stairs. When I was at the bottom, I felt my dad's hands on my back, asking my if I was okay. I shoved him away from me. I was NOT okay. I pulled myself to my feet and reached for the doorknob. I pulled the door open and ran outside, but I only made it about ten steps before falling on the concrete in a crying mess. I sobbed and sobbed out of loneliness. My two best friends were gone. Dead. Forever. I could hear my parents calling for me, but I didn't care. I heard a car coming. Was I on the road? The car noise came closer and closer, until a flash of white light swallowed me.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I couldn't believe my eyes! Yes, perfect pun! I really couldn't! I could see!<p>

"HEY! MR! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I heard.

I turned around to see a _really_ pretty girl. She had kind of curly long blond hair, green eyes and she was wearing a white tank-top and and a pair of jean shorts. Her name was Brooke. She said we were in Heaven. Wait, if I was in Heaven, I could see Gus and Hazel again. Brooke told me she had a friend that could help me find him. God, she was so nice. But, when she took me to the place where this friend lived, the house looked a lot like Gus's. Turns out it _was_ Gus's house. And guess who was inside?

"Hazel? Gus?" I whispered.

"Isaac?" Hazel and Gus both whispered.

"Wait, these are the people you were looking for?" Brooke asked me.

I nodded.

"Wait, how are you here?" Gus asked.

"It's one hell of a story, guys. But, we're all together now. And that's all that matters." I said.

Gus placed his hand on my shoulder, as if trying to see if I'd disappear or something. Gus pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged him back. We were both crying. Hazel came over and joined the hug. These were my best friends and I had forever to spend with them and Brooke.

* * *

><p><em><span>Brooke's Point Of View<span>_

I watched as Hazel, Gus and Isaac hugged. I cracked a smile. This was the happiest I'd seen Hazel and Augustus in there time here. And it was pretty sweet.

"Come on, Brooke. Your part of our group now and that means joining group hugs." Hazel said, smiling.

I shrugged my shoulders happily and joined the hug. Once, we broke apart, Isaac turned to Gus.

"So. What do we do now?" he asked.

Gus wrapped his arm around Hazel and smiled.

"I have an idea. Brooke, there's this awesome video game that we have to show you."

_**THE END**_

_**How was that? Sorry, I haven't updated my other stories lately. I'm a lazy butt. I hope you all had a merry Christmas! And I'll update soon! Ocean'sMage out!**_


End file.
